


Prophecy and Foundation

by Lala_Sara



Series: E'Vira [12]
Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine, Star Trek: Renegades
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 17:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9248813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lala_Sara/pseuds/Lala_Sara
Summary: Julian finally goes to the annual meeting of genetically engineered, after two years he missed, and suddenly finds himself in a surreal world. Was all this just a dream from the beginning?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I took some things from post-canon novels, mostly from "A Stitch in Time" by Andrew Robinson and "Crimson Shadow" by Una McCormack. But I twisted most of them. The point of all this series was to bend canon. I call this genre "loose canon" :) So I don't ignore canon but I will do everything to interpret it sideways. There are no facts, only interpretations, as Friedrich Nietzsche said ;)  
> I did it in script form (loosely) but exporting formatting into AO3 is a pain in the ass so you can download it with all formatting here (https://yadi.sk/i/0POry81R37jfm7)  
> I'm Russian and not confident enough about my English but I couldn't find English beta. If you are irritated by my mistakes enough to be my beta - you're most welcome.  
> It's in seven parts and maybe I will someday update with some Tolan, Tain and Mila stuff (written or drawn) but I think I'm done with Garak and Julian for now.

E’VIRA

Episode VII

“PROPHECY AND FOUNDATION”

Written by

Lala Sara

 

FADE IN:

INT. GARAK'S AND BASHIR'S HOUSE - EVENING

Garak is waking up. Julian is already awake and looking at him.

JULIAN BASHIR

Hello.

ELIM GARAK

Mm.

Julian looks under blanket.

 

JULIAN BASHIR

You have a morning wood. Or, in this case, evening wood.

ELIM GARAK

Don't look at me like that. It's your fault.

JULIAN BASHIR

I doubt that I was the one who suggested genetic editing. Don’t blame mere executor, that was your idea. You wanted to not be dependent on the secretion altogether – here you are. So... Who have you dreamt of? Or ‘my fault’ was the reason of this evening wood and not of the whole system that allows you to have it? Hm? Who was the reason of this happy blossoming, husband?

ELIM GARAK

I don't remember.

JULIAN BASHIR

Not me, then.

ELIM GARAK

How 'I don't remember' qualifies as ‘not you’?

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, obviously you remember but don't want me to know who it was.

ELIM GARAK

So I'm lying. Obviously.

JULIAN BASHIR

Obviously. I can take the itch away.

ELIM GARAK

What?

JULIAN BASHIR

You're not... You're not asking me to... Maybe it still doesn't register... Now we're on the same level. You scratch mine, I scratch yours. No need for arrangements, we can do it when the nature calls.

ELIM GARAK

We need to...

JULIAN BASHIR

It's only five minutes.

ELIM GARAK

For you maybe...

JULIAN BASHIR

You're irritated.

ELIM GARAK

Of course I'm irritated, I feel myself like a freak. I can't get them in, they are always hanging out like... I had to remake all my trousers. And I have to wear underpants. That's humiliating.

JULIAN BASHIR

Underpants are humiliating?

ELIM GARAK

Yes, because only toddlers and sick elders wear them.

JULIAN BASHIR

Oh, it's like pampers for you...

ELIM GARAK

I can't focus on work; I don't know when I will leak... And now, obviously, I have erotic dreams with consequences. It's good that I used to wake up in a wet bed because you're always sweating all over it. But it's still humiliating. And you think I want it to 'scratch'? I want it gone!

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, if you 'scratch' it, it will... Oh... Yeah, I'm sorry, I'm an idiot. It won't be gone.

ELIM GARAK

No. It won't. It won't be gone for hours if you try to 'scratch' it. I even can't have a shower so I will just get up and try not to touch it and hope it will go away before someone notice.

JULIAN BASHIR

I warned you it would be like that.

ELIM GARAK

You forgot to mention that this period could last literally years!

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, everybody has it and everybody gets through it. You will be alright. But I will have to learn how to deal with a horny teenager. I remember myself in that period... I also had to deal with the revelation thing simultaneously, of course. Including the thing about my alleged sexuality. Imagine that every time you have a boner you know it is not actually you. Oh... I guess you doesn't need to imagine...

ELIM GARAK

Can you stop it somehow? Or at least lessen the symptoms? Your people should have some remedy, you have the experience.

 Julian sighs and gets up.

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, I knew you will cry barely.

ELIM GARAK

 

Why would I cry about the graminaceous plant?

Julian comes to the replicator and hits the code. Hypospray materializes.

JULIAN BASHIR

 

It will not make the urges go, you still will be wanting sex every five minutes. But it would be harder to get them out. Not impossible but harder. They will not pop out only because you've seen a flash of flesh or something.

ELIM GARAK

That's exactly what I need! Why didn't you give me that right away?

JULIAN BASHIR

Because you should have at least some amount of the "experience". It wouldn’t be fair if you didn't. But you're right, you're not a teenager, you have work and other responsibilities. And we can't move to Risa for a couple of years. Sadly.

Julian comes back to Garak with the hypospray and makes a shot.

ELIM GARAK

I agree with you, I had to know the consequences before making a decision about mass genetic modification.

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, that's not the main counter-argument, you know. The risk of losing control over the mutation is very high. Your ancestors were crazy, they were risking of killing off the entire population and still did it. It was of course only a side effect and the main reason for editing was the survival so the risk was justified then. Not this time. Nobody can predict the consequences, even me.

ELIM GARAK

You did it for Andorans.

JULIAN BASHIR

Yeah, not like that. I did the whole de-evolution at once, I can't do for Cardassians the same, there were some evolutional developments after that so it's not that simple anymore. And I repeat – the risks are not justified here, not like for Andorans - their evolution of sex with differentiation of four sexes proved to be dead end – they were dying out. So I had to take the earlier template of an ancient Andorans, who were simultaneous hermaphrodites, and overwrite the whole race, well, whatever left of it. There will be consequences of that, mind you, but they just don't care anymore. In your case it would mean to roll all of you back to Hebitians that were the common ancestors of Cardassians and Bajorans. I don’t have a template for that but I could adjust Bajoran one for that but I don’t think it’s justifiable - as a consequence you will have to survive on the planet that was the reason for genetic engineering you want to dismiss in the first place. And it won’t be simple anyway. So here I am trying to do the complex thing but with less consequences. Take one little thing and change it without changing anything else. Which almost never works. Even my whole dream team can't do it with the accuracy I need to be sure of the full success.

ELIM GARAK

You should ask nevertheless.

JULIAN BASHIR

I probably should.

ELIM GARAK

It's in five days?

JULIAN BASHIR

I don't know. I can't leave you like this.

ELIM GARAK

I prevented you from coming last time, it’s too much guilt for me to cope with if I make you stay twice. You leave me with the remedy and I'll be fine.

JULIAN BASHIR

Hm... You will think of sex very often despite it.

ELIM GARAK

And what's the difference? Till I keep them in it doesn't matter, I'm used to this.

JULIAN BASHIR

And I won't be around...

ELIM GARAK

For what?

JULIAN BASHIR

You will be thinking of sex without me.

ELIM GARAK

Are you jealous?

JULIAN BASHIR

Maybe. A little.

ELIM GARAK

Great Gul. Are you still having those thoughts?

JULIAN BASHIR

No! I trust you and I believe that you love me. I'm just... I won't be here...

ELIM GARAK

Are you aware that I have very good memory, do you?

JULIAN BASHIR

Yes, but...

ELIM GARAK

You have to go. It may be your last chance. My little problem is nothing compared to amount of problems we'll have next year and to the rest of our lives.

JULIAN BASHIR

You're right. Children are time-consuming.

ELIM GARAK

Are you still...

JULIAN BASHIR

I'm scared but yes. Are you?

ELIM GARAK

I'm also afraid. But I'm more afraid of not having children than of any child-relating problems, so...

JULIAN BASHIR

We probably should get to work... Darn, we missed breakfast. And shower.

ELIM GARAK

Well, I can't have one, so...

JULIAN BASHIR

If the solution works you can now live through shower, probably. Not the sonic one, though.

ELIM GARAK

Well, at least they crawled in. Let's get to work. By the way, you will do me a favor if you will not dangle yourself before my nose while I am that vulnerable. So I insist you go to your GMO meeting anyway.

JULIAN BASHIR

If you say so...

ELIM GARAK

If I will no longer be provoked by random sex thoughts, then you are the only threat to my sanity now. Because thoughts of sex with you are too strong for your medicine. So the less you are here the less I think of you.

JULIAN BASHIR

That doesn't sound promising. How about your very good memory?

ELIM GARAK

I can deal with my memory.

INT. JULIAN'S OFFICE - NIGHT

Julian is working. The terminal beeps. It's Garak through videocom.

ELIM GARAK

It's not working!

JULIAN BASHIR

It isn't?

ELIM GARAK

No! You said I won't react on trifles.

JULIAN BASHIR

Okay. Tell me what turned you on.

ELIM GARAK

Doesn't matter.

JULIAN BASHIR

Well it matters if you want me to fix it. I have to know what happened to adjust the solution.

ELIM GARAK

Well... It was a Bajoran. He has the exactly same skin pigmentation as you.

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, you said yourself it would not work on anything related to me. So... New ambassador, yeah? I've seen him. It's fascinating how absolutely different species have the same colour variations only because of one common chemical element. He's hot, I'll allow it.

ELIM GARAK

I won't! I don't need new ambassador think I'm some kind of a pervert!

JULIAN BASHIR

What did you do?

ELIM GARAK

I had to excuse myself and retreat to my office in the middle of the meeting!

JULIAN BASHIR

For now he's not thinking you're a pervert, he just think you're unprofessional.

ELIM GARAK

It's even worse!

JULIAN BASHIR

Look, I'm not the one who ignores doctor's orders. I advised you to stay home.

ELIM GARAK

But Cardassia...

JULIAN BASHIR

But Cardassia can wait. You insisted on a procedure.

ELIM GARAK

Because it can help Cardassia.

JULIAN BASHIR

Precisely. So be good and take a vacation.

ELIM GARAK

For several years?

JULIAN BASHIR

No, just until you can control it. You have a health leave, use it. Go home and masturbate.

ELIM GARAK

Will you join me?

JULIAN BASHIR

I have work to do. Look. I will be leaving in five days. If you leave with me we will have the honeymoon after all, yes?

ELIM GARAK

It's not my fault we had to work after the wedding.

JULIAN BASHIR

No, it's the fault of the hurricane, I know. We will have real honeymoon after enjoining.

ELIM GARAK

There is no honeymoon after enjoining.

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, there IS after human wedding. So... You owe me.

INT. THEIR HOUSE - MORNING.

Garak and Julian behind their terminals.

JULIAN BASHIR

When they found out you will be coming they relocated the meeting from Earth to DS9 and I really don't have a heart to tell them not to do it because they rarely get out so you tell me to do it. If I can put off it on you...

ELIM GARAK

But it's actually good.

JULIAN BASHIR

You want to go to DS9? It's not the same station anymore... And we wanted to exchange Paris stories.

ELIM GARAK

But Kira and Quark are still on it. And Vic...

JULIAN BASHIR

No, not Vic, please.

ELIM GARAK

Is there something I should know?

JULIAN BASHIR

There is something you shouldn't.

ELIM GARAK

Then I definitely want to go. But you can lie that I don't.

JULIAN BASHIR

You monster.

ELIM GARAK

But I'm your monster?

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, finders keepers.

(After a pause)

How's he?

ELIM GARAK

He's... Fine? I don't know. He found a job. Which is probably good? But he moved from Paris. I don't understand why he moved from somewhere I can help him with.

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, I think precisely why. And now I know why you don't want to go to Paris. And for a minute there I thought you're just giving him space.

ELIM GARAK

How do you know I wouldn't do the same if he hasn't been relocated?

JULIAN BASHIR

It's not reasonable doubt, you know. It is not based on anything. What's the job?

ELIM GARAK

The restaurant. He always was a good cook. And I was a good eater.

JULIAN BASHIR

Oh, you didn't tell me. I have to cook something for you.

ELIM GARAK

Were you hiding another of your talents? How good is your cooking?

JULIAN BASHIR

I don't know, I never cooked.

ELIM GARAK

Oh. Then why?

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, as you said, what if I'm hiding a talent? I'm sure you would like to know if I am a good cook.

ELIM GARAK

I won't keep my hopes up.

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, no harm in trying. Also there is a saying on Earth that the path to man's heart lays through his stomach. As a surgeon I disagree but... Here I see an example.

ELIM GARAK

You don't have to be competitive with him, you know.

JULIAN BASHIR

It won't hurt.

ELIM GARAK

I don't know, next time it could be something less harmful than cooking.

JULIAN BASHIR

Like what? What else he can that I can't?

ELIM GARAK

Nothing. Nothing.

JULIAN BASHIR

I'm so jealous right now... Damn it. Can he do it for me, too?

ELIM GARAK

You don't know what it is.

JULIAN BASHIR

Clearly it's something amazing.

ELIM GARAK

You... It's not what you would like.

JULIAN BASHIR

You don't know that.

ELIM GARAK

Believe me, I know.

JULIAN BASHIR

So there is something.

ELIM GARAK

Great Gul, Julian, will you stop?

JULIAN BASHIR

I seem to not know how to, I'm sorry.

ELIM GARAK

Why amongst all my past passions you chose him to be jealous of?

JULIAN BASHIR

Because we both know who 'he' is?

ELIM GARAK

I wish he find someone, maybe it will ease your suspicions. Though he never was a xenophile like me and the chance to find Cardassian on Earth... Who in turn has to be xenophile to like him as he looks like human now...

JULIAN BASHIR

You 're bubbling.

ELIM GARAK

I'm musing. Akellan is not the one that got away. I know it's somehow romantic in your human sense.

JULIAN BASHIR

Well I see all symptoms. He is literally got away.

ELIM GARAK

It was you. If I ever felt something like that it was you. You were the one that got away. For ten years. And still might.

JULIAN BASHIR

I won't.

ELIM GARAK

Well, you've always been the hopeless optimist.

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, someone has to.

ELIM GARAK

Well, then be more consistent and be more optimistic about me, too.

JULIAN BASHIR

You'll stop respecting me.

ELIM GARAK

That may be but at least I won't be having heart attacks so often. You'll be the death of me, Julian Subatoi Bashir. Well, I always knew it and came to terms with it but not like that. Not over such trifles.

JULIAN BASHIR

Oh. You thought that I will be the reason you will be assassinated.

ELIM GARAK

It's still a possibility. Not everyone, you know, is thrilled about our relationship. All that saves us for a time being is the fact most of them doesn't perceive them seriously. If one of us was a woman... That would be a serious issue. Wait when they hear of our future child.

JULIAN BASHIR

We will have to do this all in secret?

ELIM GARAK

I don't see how while I'm still the minister. Transparency is the main word now. And it's a public life - we can't hide it under State security.

JULIAN BASHIR

So...

ELIM GARAK

On the other hand, we will have no protection if I retire. No bodyguards. But retirement could not equal retirement of enemies. So it's a complicated matter.

JULIAN BASHIR

That's actually was your motivation for the government position. To have a protection. More for my sake than for yours. You don't think I never noticed security detail.

ELIM GARAK

Well, they weren't meant to be hidden, I wouldn't want you to confuse them with assassins.

JULIAN BASHIR

Oh, I just realized why Dukat dropped assassination attempts after you told him you know my secret. He thought you are blackmailing me like you did blackmail him... So he would think I was just a tool for you... The same tactics like with Tain - you convinced them that you don't love me. Now I'm interested why they both weren't sure of that... You know, because Cardassian homosexuality isn't a serious matter. If no one believes that any male can be your weak point at all... Why to proof that you aren't serious about the particular one.

ELIM GARAK

Because both knew that I can be pretty serious?

JULIAN BASHIR

And now I'm jealous both of Akellen and Kelas. Also I don't have 'kel' in my name. Which is not the good sign either.

ELIM GARAK

You're most welcome to be jealous of what they endured for that and what I protected you from.

JULIAN BASHIR

What Dukat did to Akellen?

ELIM GARAK

Beside the casual abuse? Luckily not much because of me sending them on the different sides of the Union. I have learned my lesson with Kel. And then I did even better with you. Imagine that - me learning.

JULIAN BASHIR

Did Dukat substituted his anger at you on Akellen the same you substituted your desire for Akellen on him? Imagine all your actions have opposite but equal reactions.

ELIM GARAK

I learned this the hard way, yes. Would you prefer I didn’t learn?

JULIAN BASHIR

I would prefer you knowing from the start but... I guess learning is infinitely better than not learning at all.

INT. THEIR HOUSE - EVENING

Julian and Garak are packing in comfortable silence.

Garak's comm beeps. He looks at it. Then at Julian with the sadness. Julian also stops packing. They wait for some time, Julian looking at his own comm.

JULIAN BASHIR

Just for you then...

INT. THE SHUTTLE.

Julian, alone, is on the way to new DS9.

EXT. NEW DS9.

The shuttle docks to DS9.

INT. NEW DS9, NEAR THE AIRLOCK.

Julian is entering the station. Kira greets Julian. They hug.

KIRA NERYS

Am I glad to see you. I hate you for leaving. I have no one to talk to now.

JULIAN BASHIR

What about Quark?

KIRA NERYS

Are you kidding me? About what?

JULIAN BASHIR

I don't know... Odo...

KIRA NERYS

Right... So, you're back?

JULIAN BASHIR

No, I'm not. Sorry.

They are starting to go down the corridor.

KIRA NERYS

You could do it if you want, under Bajoran jurisdiction.

JULIAN BASHIR

I know. But I can't. I'm stuck on Cardassia, I'm afraid. He won't leave. I even couldn't get him to get out of there for couple of days, it's not gonna happen any time soon for any longer period of time for sure.

KIRA NERYS

He always can return to being an ambassador. On Bajor this time.

JULIAN BASHIR

Nerys?

KIRA NERYS

What? I will prefer Garak to any condescending prick that was in the seat for past decade. It’s like they determined to send the most obnoxious assholes here.

JULIAN BASHIR

You think any Cardassian is condescending prick! I'm still getting used to you not being the same opinion of Garak.

KIRA NERYS

Oh, don't get me wrong, he is condescending prick. It's just I will prefer him because I know him. And you.

JULIAN BASHIR

Yeah, I bet you're still getting used to the whole me and him idea...

KIRA NERYS

No. That was pretty obvious from the beginning. I knew you were idiot enough to fall for a Cardassian.

JULIAN BASHIR

Thanks…

KIRA NERYS

I honestly don't know why you separated after the war though. Okay, he went to Cardassia and you didn't want to... I don't know... But I was sure you will resign from here and go back to Earth when he became ambassador.

JULIAN BASHIR

Yeah, I'm sure that was his plan...

KIRA NERYS

Manipulative bustard!

JULIAN BASHIR

Tell me about it...

KIRA NERYS

So... Is it serious?

JULIAN BASHIR

I never thought I ever will be that serious. It's frightening. But maybe I'm just getting old and getting settled is the only option... We're planning kids now. Not just thinking, planning. Next year our own and then bunch of orphans. We can't take orphans before our own by law but we already know which ones, though I always feel guilty because we can't take more and because we can't take now.

KIRA NERYS

My biological clock also ticks... I was only a surrogate mother but I miss it. But not that I could have children with Odo even with your miraculous genetic manipulation, is it? Even if…

JULIAN BASHIR

I'm afraid not, though there are evidence that your species could be more related than you think... But no, different methods of procreating.

KIRA NERYS

I even lost any chance to find his solid DNA after the station blew up... I don't think I have anything from that period.

JULIAN BASHIR

That's not a bad idea actually. But it would be more ethical to ask his permission first.

KIRA NERYS

I even couldn't get to their planet, they closed all communication. Quark somehow got to it once, he was offering some deal of course. He said he didn't see him tough.

JULIAN BASHIR

I'll ask Garak about DNA.

KIRA NERYS

Why would Garak...

JULIAN BASHIR

And you will ask Quark.

KIRA NERYS

That sleazy... By the way about that sleazy bustard. And kids. He has a son. I don't know the full story but someone of his exes left him on his doorsteps. Or something. He's not entirely Ferengi and knowing Quark's tastes...

JULIAN BASHIR

Interesting. Ferengi can sometimes procreate without genetic manipulation only with Dopterians. And knowing Quark's taste...

KIRA NERYS

(Chuckles)

I don't know. He could be... He's formed like Ferengi but he has less wrinkles and stuff. He calls him Junior so he must be his own.

JULIAN BASHIR

I have to see him. What's the age?

KIRA NERYS

I don't know. He's like Nog when I first met him. But... He's not out much. Which is strange because Nog was helping in the bar at that age. Or getting in trouble with Jake. But he always was out.

JULIAN BASHIR

So Junior is shy?

KIRA NERYS

Far from it. Couple of times I saw him he was hyperactive and pretty communicative. But Quark tries to hide him, I think. Well, must be the mother is Dopterian after all if he's so embarrassed by him. Your friends are at the Vic, by the way, don’t look for them in their quarters.

JULIAN BASHIR

Oh?

KIRA NERYS

Yes, they all pretty much in love with Vic. Nog also is here so there's a big party. Everybody was just waiting for you.

JULIAN BASHIR

Yeah, I thought I saw 'Almyra'.

KIRA NERYS

It's crazy how fast children grow, right?

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, we also getting older.

KIRA NERYS

That's what is troubling me. Right, I'll join you after the shift.

INT. NEW DS9, VIC'S.

Julian enters the hall. It's busier than ever. Vic is singing Well Did You Evah and changes lyrics to ‘Have You Heard? My Good Friend Jules/ Prescribed His Patients And Revived His Cures’ when he sees Julian. Julian smiles to him. Jack, Lauren, Sarina and two new genetically enhanced (one Rigellian Chelon of unknown gender and one female Ardanan which only slightly differs from human) greet Julian.

SARINA DOUGLAS

We have a new one but he can't stand the noise, he's in the quarters.

JULIAN BASHIR

Okay. Are you all then can stand the noise? I'm asking because I remember Loht wasn't keen on such activities.

Loht (Rigellian) makes a dismissal gesture.

LOHT

That was in the past. I like this music. It's not noise.

JULIAN BASHIR

Good.

Vic ends the song and comes to them. He hugs Julian.

JULIAN BASHIR

Hi.

VIC FONTAINE

It would be really good if you visit me more often. Or at least invite me on your wedding.

JULIAN BASHIR

Oh, I didn't invite anyone, so relax. There was no wedding band. No need to be jealous. It was small ceremony in the embassy, nothing fancy. I will invite you to Risa with us if I ever force the husband make time for the honeymoon.

LAUREN

There was no honeymoon?

JULIAN BASHIR

Not yet. We were both busy.

LAUREN

I see he's always busy as he didn't come with you now, too. He's just asking me to steal you.

JACK

Yeah, we made this a rendezvous place just for him and he didn't come. That's rude.

JULIAN BASHIR

I'm sorry. Last minute thing.

SARINA DOUGLAS

Like you're regretting this place, Jack!

JACK

Well, it's still rude.

JULIAN BASHIR

How about our other newest addition? She didn't come yet?

SARINA DOUGLAS

We didn't see her.

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, she has to be careful.

SARINA DOUGLAS

How can you trust her at all? She's from Section 31.

JULIAN BASHIR

Which now is ruled by a Vulcan. Relax.

VIC FONTAINE

There is some disturbance by the entry, I have to check it out, excuse me.

JULIAN BASHIR

Of course. By the way, where is Nog?

VIC FONTAINE

I think he and Sisko are somewhere in the back. Excuse me.

Vic goes away to the entrance where there is some disturbance indeed - some young man in not very presentable cloths tries to enter and the bouncer doesn't let him in.

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, I better greet Nog and Jake. I didn't know Jake is still here. Excuse me.

Julian goes in the back. Nog and Jake are indeed there. They are talking to each other not noticing Julian.

NOG

I think I can give you a ride to Bajor.

JAKE SISKO

Will you beam down with me? I wanted to show you something.

NOG

Of cou... Doctor!

They notice Julian.

JULIAN BASHIR

NOG

Jake.

They hug and shake hands.

JULIAN BASHIR

I still didn't congratulate you.

NOG

Well, it's only couple of months after I got the promotion so...

JAKE SISKO

He's too modest. I wrote the article about him and he almost beat me up.

NOG

I didn't beat you, but yes I'm still mad, you've been so inaccurate.

JAKE SISKO

But in a flattering way.

NOG

And now everyone thinks I'm boasting.

JAKE SISKO

Relax, you're still a wonder by yourself without all exaggerations.

NOG

Yes, that's the thing, why you made them in the first place? The first Ferengi Federation captain is already enough, one of the youngest captains in the history of Federation is already enough.

JAKE SISKO

And you wanted me to spoil it by reputation of your ship.

JULIAN BASHIR

What's the reputation?

JAKE SISKO

A bunch of misfits. Mostly non-Federates like him. I heard he even has Cardassians on board. Tell him.

NOG

They're good crew. They were just bullied everywhere else.

JAKE SISKO

I don't know, you really wanted me to write that they made you a captain only to have someone to organize the bunch of misfits?

NOG

What's bad about that? Why I should hide it?

JULIAN BASHIR

I'm with Nog here. Now his crew thinks he's embarrassed by them. Not the best policy. And by the way some crews of misfits are pretty awesome.

Julian nods at the direction of his genetically enhanced crew.

JAKE SISKO

I don't think people who wanted our side to lose are awesome.

JULIAN BASHIR

They didn’t want us to lose, Jake, they wanted to save lives by giving up. That's different. We were losing anyway. I'm not saying that they were right, I’m saying their motive was good. They are good people.

JAKE SISKO

Whatever. I'm gonna... get some stuff.

Jake leaves.

JULIAN BASHIR

Why he wants to go to Bajor? His father's house?

NOG

No. He's never even been there. No, he wants to go to the Fire Caves. He wants to see where his father died. Bajoran government forbade the entrance so he wants to use 'Almyre'’s transporter.

JULIAN BASHIR

It's illegal.

NOG

I know. But he's my best friend. And he wants closure. He still can't move on. He was in the wormhole like a dozen times, tried to talk to Prophets. He looked into every Orb he could get the permission to see. Fire Caves is the last place he can demand some answers from. Maybe after it he finally can say goodbye to him. He's wasting away, Doctor. I'm scared for him.

JULIAN BASHIR

I understand. I won't tell on you. He's my friend, too.

They are moving toward the genetically enhanced team.

JULIAN BASHIR

But in return you have to tell me all about your cousin.

NOG

I really don't know anything... I mean Uncle is so protective of him. What is strange when I saw him for the first time he looked different. Not like younger than now but... Actually different. More... obscure. Well, I'm sure it's just something with my memory. I've seen him not for long to have the time to really look at him and now I think that he lacked details. But it's strange because I never had this particular memory problem before. You know, as a Ferengi you have to be very observant or you'll lose the deal.

JULIAN BASHIR

Be watchful for any detail, you never know what can be useful - Rule of Acquisition number 14.

NOG

Precisely.

JULIAN BASHIR

I think I have a theory what's going on here.

NOG

I have some brain disease? Oh boy Doctor...

JULIAN BASHIR

No-no, you're alright. It's your cousin. I think I know who's the mother.

NOG

Well, you have to tell me then, I asked and Uncle didn't answer.

JULIAN BASHIR

After I confirm the theory.

They joined the team.

Vic comes and grabs Julian shoulder delicately.

VIC FONTAINE

Can I take you for a moment?

JULIAN BASHIR

Yes, of course.

Julian follows Vic into his office.

INT. NEW DS9, VIC'S, VIC'S OFFICE

JULIAN BASHIR

I missed you too, Vic, but I'm married now.

VIC FONTAINE

It's not that. Meet Fixer.

Very scruffy young man is going from the depth of the office.

JULIAN BASHIR

Mm?

VIC FONTAINE

You see, my bouncers can't see the dress code on the guests, only virtual people. They see holographic sprite dressed inappropriately - they don't let them in. But they never react to real people. They programmed to not see that they're aliens or that they wear something that isn't in the establishment's dress code. You like to dress accordingly because you like feeling authentic but no one will stop you if you're in the Star Fleet uniform or have tentacles. They can’t see it. So why do you think this one gets the reaction from my bouncers? He claims that he came from outside. From the station. And he’s pretty accurate in descriptions so he’s not lying about ay least knowing how it looks. He doesn't know what’s going on himself. But I think he's starting understand now. Do you?

JULIAN BASHIR

Autonomous hologram? Well, not the first. You have your own mobile emitter that I gave you, I'm sure there are many now, it’s not mass produced but only because there is no much demand.

VIC FONTAINE

I'm good as it is, Jules, I never use it. But this young man... I'm not sure I want to be involved with this kind of business.

JULIAN BASHIR

He's totally unaware?

FIXER

Stop talking like I'm not here.

VIC FONTAINE

Well, in some way you aren't...

JULIAN BASHIR

Look, it's also not my business anymore, remember that I'm not working here? Give him to Ro.

VIC FONTAINE

Well, I don't think we get along that much.

JULIAN BASHIR

Really? You don't get along with Ro? That's interesting.

VIC FONTAINE

It's not. She thinks I'm a security risk.

JULIAN BASHIR

Of course...

VIC FONTAINE

So what do we do?

JULIAN BASHIR

I don't really know.

VIC FONTAINE

Are you?

JULIAN BASHIR

Why are you looking at me like that?

VIC FONTAINE

Well... Admit it's like you - to make me this... gift.

JULIAN BASHIR

Gift?

VIC FONTAINE

Don't tell me that it's a coincidence, Jules. I know you. You couldn't help. You had to make adjustment to my program the second you stepped onboard. I would expect something more... presentable, but whatever.

JULIAN BASHIR

I don't really understand what is going on.

FIXER

Right. So I'll just... go. Computer, door!

Door doesn't appear.

VIC FONTAINE

See? He's from this program. But he thinks that he's from outside. Who could possibly program him? Felix?

JULIAN BASHIR

Er... Look, I really don't know who he is and how he got here.

VIC FONTAINE

Then someone fucks not just with me, Jules, but with you, too. Because I tell you, that is no coincidence.

JULIAN BASHIR

Okay... So what we should do with it?

VIC FONTAINE

How should I know?

JULIAN BASHIR

Right...

(To Fixer)

You. Come with us. I have the whole team of super smart people to crack this mystery.

VIC FONTAINE

Oh, now I understand. It was a gift for your friends. Figures.

JULIAN BASHIR

I really don't know what is happening, Vic. I really don't know.

FIXER

I swear I was in holosuites hundred times and I always could get out. So maybe this holosuite have a malfunction? Maybe I can help? You see, I fix things. That's why they call me Fixer.

They all are going out of the office.

FIXER

(Suddenly)

Door!

Door doesn't appear.

INT NEW DS9, VIC'S

They are back in the main hall with all the team. But there is also Lexxa. She is greeted by all of them.

JULIAN BASHIR

Lexxa! At last! Hi, I'm Julian. I hope they told you about me last time.

LEXXA KHAN

Fixer, what are you doing in here?

She grabs Fixer and leads him away from the group.

VIC FONTAINE

The plot thickens.

Julian and Vic follow her and Fixer.

FIXER

You left me with no money, but I was hungry and bored so... someone said that there is one holosuite that is running all the time and the entry is free, so...

LEXXA KHAN

You shouldn't come.

FIXER

I really shouldn't. They have some malfunction so we stuck here. Door wouldn't appear.

LEXXA KHAN

What are you talking about? Computer, door!

Door appears.

FIXER

Oh. They fixed it.

LEXXA KHAN

You have to go.

Fixer grabs a glass of champagne from the tray that the waiter carries past them.

FIXER

Why?  I just got here.

LEXXA KHAN

Because I'm with friends and you're in my way!

FIXER

Can I have some food before I go?..

Lexxa pushes Fixer through the door and the door closes.

LEXXA KHAN

Sorry. He’s from my crew. He really shouldn't be here. We don't give him money so he won't go places but... You heard him.

JULIAN BASHIR

Does he know?

LEXXA KHAN

That he's a hologram? At first nobody knew. But then we found out and... No, mostly no, he doesn’t know. I don't know. I didn't ask.

JULIAN BASHIR

Who's his owner?

LEXXA KHAN

Owner?

VIC FONTAINE

Creator.

LEXXA KHAN

Doctor Lucien, I think. But Fixer was human once.

JULIAN BASHIR

Consciousness transfer?    

LEXXA KHAN

Something or other... He doesn't know he's not anymore. But he's useful just the way he is. You know... For stuff... that I can't tell you.

JULIAN BASHIR

Let's go back.

INT. NEW DS9, VIC'S, RESTAURANT

Some time passed.  The whole genetically enhanced gang is at one table. No Nog or Vic.

JULIAN BASHIR

But who is your other parent?

LEXXA KHAN

You mean the woman who raised me?

JULIAN BASHIR

Maybe, but I mean your other biological parent.

LEXXA KHAN

Don't have one.  I'm a clone. Do you think that if I'm a woman I can't be his clone?

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, first yeah, you're not really a clone, you have different set of chromosomes, but it's just sex pair, it doesn't explain another thing. Which can be explain only by a second parent.

LEXXA KHAN

What?

JULIAN BASHIR

I thought it's obvious. You're white.

LEXXA KHAN

What?

JULIAN BASHIR

Khan was brown, like me.

LEXXA KHAN

And?

JULIAN BASHIR

If you're his clone, well, alternated clone, but nevertheless, you would be brown.

LEXXA KHAN

And you know this how?

JULIAN BASHIR

I specialize in genetics. Among other things.

LEXXA KHAN

So you're, like, smart?

JACK

Unlike some.

Sarina hits Jack on the forearm.

SARINA DOUGLAS

Don't be rude!

JULIAN BASHIR

I'm not the smartest one at this table but yes, I am.

LEXXA KHAN

I meant arrogant!

LAUREN

(To Julian)

She's not that dumb, my darling. She's just... Uncurious. I have a theory that that's what happened to her. She has all his potential but it’s just doesn't come unless she's forced to get it out - she has the lack of curiosity. We all have our flaws. Jack is rude, I'm... too perfect, Loht is shy, Gaip have dyslexia, Sarina was catatonic, and Jamis - our newest, can't stand people - literally. Even you, my darling, is not perfect. You're too engaged into society of mediocres to see things clearly. So what some lack of curiosity amongst friends.

JULIAN BASHIR

You're right. I apologize.

SARINA DOUGLAS

(To Lexxa)

He's just jealous because you're in Section 31 and he was turned down even by Intelligence. Don't mind the rude men, Lexxa, you're doing fine.

JULIAN BASHIR

I was not turned down!

SARINA DOUGLAS

Yes, tell yourself that.

JULIAN BASHIR

That was uncalled for. I chose not to do it full time like you. They wanted me to stay.

SARINA DOUGLAS

You believe what you want to believe. As always.

Julian is outraged but doesn't say anything.

INT. NEW DS9, VIC'S, RESTAURANT

The same table after some time. Lexxa is gone.

GAIP

We have to go.

LAUREN

But it's only nine.

JACK

But we came from other time schedule, it's already midnight in my head.

SARINA DOUGLAS

You're getting more irritated than usual when you have a jetlag.

JACK

You know me so well.

Gaip, Loht and Jack stand up.

LAUREN

I'm staying.

JACK

No, you’re not.

LAUREN

Why?

JACK

You know why.

Jack points with his head to Sarina and Julian.

Lauren sighs.

LAUREN

Okay, I have to check on Jamis anyway.

JULIAN BASHIR

Yeah, I would like to meet him. Tomorrow?

LAUREN

Sure. Hey. I would say don't do anything I wouldn't do but that would be too little of restriction.

# They all walk away. Only Sarina and Julian stay. On the background Vic sings The Man That Got Away.

# SARINA DOUGLAS

# I still can't believe you're married.

JULIAN BASHIR

Only by Federation law, we're not enjoined on Cardassia.

SARINA DOUGLAS

But you're going to?

JULIAN BASHIR

Yes, as soon as our child will be... On the way.

SARINA DOUGLAS

A child? You told me you don't want to...

JULIAN BASHIR

Sarina… I'm... I don't know how to do it. I understand what an asshole I was to you. Both times.

SARINA DOUGLAS

It's alright.

JULIAN BASHIR

It's not. I apologies but it's not enough. I want you to punish me. Whatever will make you feel better.

SARINA DOUGLAS

Why do you think that I want to punish you? For what?

JULIAN BASHIR

I... Used you. I never loved you enough to ask you how you feel. I abused your gratitude.

SARINA DOUGLAS

Okay, first time... That was... Yes. But why do you think you used me the second time?

JULIAN BASHIR

Because I felt lonely.

SARINA DOUGLAS

So you didn't love me?

JULIAN BASHIR

I don't think I ever loved you. Only the idea of you. Someone equal. But you never were equal to me in one thing - I will always be your savior. And I abused my superiority.

SARINA DOUGLAS

You are so arrogant.

JULIAN BASHIR

I'm not boasting, I'm trying understand my mistakes. I didn't learn my lesson and abused your gratitude the second time. Already knowing I don't love you but only the false idea of you. I can't forgive myself so I am at your mercy.

SARINA DOUGLAS

And what do I do with you? Julian, I don't seek revenge. And I knew what I was doing the second time. You were using me? Well, I was using you. I'm not that person you used the first time anymore. I had many experiences since, of every kind but romance. So that was good experience and I thank you. Now I'm trying to establish relationship with the man I love - always loved. And the experience with you helps. Because he never experienced it either. I wanted to know what it supposed to look like before I try to do the real thing.

JULIAN BASHIR

You have someone?

SARINA DOUGLAS

Well, it's baby steps, but yes, I think we're getting nearer.

JULIAN BASHIR

The man you always loved?

SARINA DOUGLAS

It's strange how quickly you forgot that when you woke me I was already in love. You were treating me like a little girl and brushed my own feelings aside... I didn't want to be with you not because I didn't know what is love but because I already was in love. You pursued me not remembering that I already chose someone and it was not you. But I guess I have to forgive you everything, because my gratitude demands. Also I lied to you then because I didn't know what to expect - if you never asked me what I want, will I be placing Jack in danger if I tell you that he's the one I want?

JULIAN BASHIR

Jack...

SARINA DOUGLAS

Yes, still. He never thought of me as something more but just because as Lauren has too much sexual desire Jack has too little. I wasn’t sure I have it myself. That's why I tried with you. If you used me then I used you.

JULIAN BASHIR

Oh.

SARINA DOUGLAS

Now I'm trying to make Jack see that we don't have to be like anyone else. We just can be us. As always. Just... A little bit closer.

JULIAN BASHIR

He became much calmer.

SARINA DOUGLAS

No, that's not because of that. He's just getting older. He's more tired. He's gonna be very grumpy old man.

JULIAN BASHIR

I actually understand the appeal of a grumpy old man as a partner. But I don't know what to say.

SARINA DOUGLAS

Wish me happiness as I wish it for you?

JULIAN BASHIR

Of course.

INT. NEW DS9, PROMENADE

Julian walking down the Promenade. He and we see the next scene by Quark's bar.

Kira and Quark are loudly arguing. They both hold Ferengi-looking child between them. The child is giggling. Even when Kira and Quark pull him in opposite directions and he is visibly stretched between them.

Julian is coming nearer and we hear the argument.

KIRA NERYS

He's mine!

QUARK

No! He gave him to me! He's mine!

KIRA NERYS

He meant you to pass him to me!

QUARK

No he didn't!

KIRA NERYS

Yes, he did!

The child is stretched beyond physical ability of any solid body. He is happily giggling.

JULIAN BASHIR

Hey, hey, stop it! You'll hurt the child!

KIRA NERYS

That's not likely because he's not solid! Did you know that?

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, that was my primal theory, yes. And about theories, what if he's only half-changeling, did you contemplate this possibility?

QUARK

What?

Quark immediately lets go of the child, Kira lets him go also after a pause.

QUARK JUNIOR

More!

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, according to my research he actually could be.

KIRA NERYS

But... We couldn't have children...

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, not with you. And not with you, Quark. But it's very plausible to make a Cardassian-changeling hybrid.

QUARK

I don't think he's half-Cardassian.

JULIAN BASHIR

No, I suppose not. Though... You don't think he wanted you to pass the child to Garak?

QUARK

That's not funny!

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, I thought it is. It's more funny than you two fighting for someone who probably doesn't belong to neither of you.

KIRA NERYS

What?

QUARK

He came to me!

JULIAN BASHIR

On the Founder's planet?

QUARK

Yes. I was making a deal. And he was in my ship when I left. He came to me!

JULIAN BASHIR

But how do you know that he is from Odo?

KIRA NERYS

Who else?

QUARK

He...

JULIAN BASHIR

(To Junior)

Are you from Odo?

QUARK

He's too little, he doesn't know.

Junior grabs Julian by the hand.

QUARK JUNIOR

More!

JULIAN BASHIR

Nevertheless, he formed himself all by himself. He already knew how to do it.

QUARK

He made himself Ferengi, that's my main argument here. He was meant for me!

KIRA NERYS

Oh, get over, he's the changeling, you hogged him, he knew nothing else, that's not the proof.

JULIAN BASHIR

I don't know about Odo. I know you two don't want to hear it but I don't think that Odo as a person is still exists. He gave himself to the Great Link. Not just the antivirus. But his memories, his character. To prevent Founders from the future wars with us. He sacrificed himself for this. While he's in the Great Link they can't harm anyone, they are him now. Maybe someday they will become the constable of the Gamma quadrant even, not the dictator. But he will never come back here. He can't.

QUARK

But... I...

KIRA NERYS

Shut up, Quark, or I swear...

JULIAN BASHIR

But he wants. He wants to come back. So I have a theory who is Junior. It's Odo's wish to come back. And he belongs to himself. His new self. Because his old self could not be singled out back from the Great Link this new Odo has to make his own. Start from scratch. The only thing this wish was only specific about except wanting to come back home was to being a little more mature than when his old self was found. To have a happy childhood. Not full of torture.

QUARK

I would never torture him. Even if he'd never be anything more than an orange pool.

Junior grabs Quark's hand.

QUARK JUNIOR

More.

QUARK

You like stretching, hah? You naughty.

KIRA NERYS

(Wiping tears)

You don't know a first thing about raising a changeling.

QUARK

And you think you know?

Kira is starting being angry again. Julian looks at her sternly. Kira sighs.

KIRA NERYS

Not really... But together... We could puzzle it out together. You're right, if not you, there would be no Junior. He came out to you. He associated you to the home. But I... I'm also his home. We all are his home. This place... However different it is now. Is still his home.

QUARK

As long as you're not trying to take him from me.

They take Junior by hands.

Julian smiles and walks past them.

INT. DS9. GENETICALLY ENGENEERED TEAM APPARTMENT - NEXT DAY

All team including Lexxa and Jamis - young human man.

JULIAN BASHIR

So I wanted to run though one theory with you. I wanted to do it last time but... You know... I sent some material to some of you and maybe it made you construct your own theories. But first I want to show what I already have. It's long. I would like to speak out it all for Gaip's benefit.

LAUREN

I think we all want to listen to it and not just read.

JULIAN BASHIR

Good. Okay.

Julian works the console that projects on the wall. Now we, with everyone else in the room, will see various projections during his speech. Now it's the sentient races tree of Alpha and Gamma Quadrants sectors.

JULIAN BASHIR

The group of genetics which I am included in cleared some links with Dominion. The Bajoran wormhole indeed was the path of migration between Alpha and Gamma Quadrant. Cardassians are proved to be descendants of the common ancestors with Bajorans. Whereas Bajorans evolved less staying in rather stagnant conditions, Cardassians were heavily genetically edited for new conditions on the colony - Cardassia Prime. Two races in Gamma are positively descendants of Cardassians in turn, one natural - we know them as Hunters, and other one genetically engineered further - first by Hunters themselves - Tosk, then by Founders - Jem'Hadar. Why not Bajorans but Cardassians get through the wormhole despite being nearer to it? That was the thing that made this theory controversial. But that would be easily explained if Cardssians lost some ships on the way back to Bajor. I must stress that Cardassians have some new genes that Bajorans have not and they indeed have close relationship with native Cardassian evolution. That’s why this all was so hard to crack – you have plenty evidence for these two species be as far as you want them. If not for some unique sequences we found in both of them. So the fact is Cardassians were genetically engineered by adding new genes from species native to Cardassia. So the gene set that got through the wormhole was definitely from Cardassia because it goes from the added native set.

Projection changes to the gene sequences and pictures of races that are listed further.

JULIAN BASHIR

Now we look closer to one of the gene that lies pretty dormant in Cardassians but we know so vivid from Jem'Hadar - and Tosk. Camouflage gene. Cardassians got this gene from lizard-like creature native to Cardassia Prime - ragnar. It allows this creature - and any Cardassian who has the will to learn the technic - to blend into background. Not literally and only in the state of stillness. But Hunters enhanced the gene so it makes perfect stealth technic we all have seen. Or, you know, not seen.

Projection changes for gene editing and pictures of cellular structures.

JULIAN BASHIR

When I became the resident of Cardassia I stumbled on strange genetic disease that had no sense. Some children that were born after the Fire developed what locals call 'logging' - petrification of organic tissue. It turns to be the case of adaptive mutation. As some hibernating animals can be perceived dead but will ‘resurrect’ themselves if the conditions will change to more kindly. Some children came to life all by themselves. Some didn't. There is mythological explanation of this disease - it manifested itself in the past after similar disastrous circumstances - so most parents already knew that you have to wait but even if the child is not burned in the pyre the chances that it will come to live quick are not great. So it was essential to find the cure. I started by finding the conditions that triggered the gene - on and off. I didn't find any sure patterns except the initial disaster. So I made connection that only I could make because I was working close with both Cardassians and Founders. I noticed that petrified structure of 'hibernating' children reminds me of what happens to changeling's structure under Section 31 virus. And I tried the same antivirus. With results. Which had no sense because changelings are not actually organic like Cardassians but then Cardassians stop being organic in that particular cases so why not. And then I looked even deeper - into the virus. And saw that there are definite similarities between camouflage gene and the virus. I couldn't find the cure for Odo in my time and the answer always was under my nose. But it's not all. The virus based on the gene from Jem'Hadar was working on changelings because it was triggering dormant gene in them. It's very difficult to work with changeling physiology because it is not organic but still alive and you have to always look outside the box. Before that I thought that they evolved somehow very different from biological life as we know it and hasn’t tried any parallels at all but the more I research them the more I see that it's not the case. Non-organic state is the next step of the evolution - through the petrifying hibernation that started from the gene that can be used as the camouflage. So... Founders somehow genetically connected to Cardassian native fauna. Perhaps they were the first civilization there, before Bajoran's invasion. History of Cardassia is not clear, it was too often rewritten and erased.

JACK

You're sure that they're not evolved from Hunters?

JULIAN BASHIR

No time. There must be billions of years of evolution. More than any biological species.

GAIP

But regnar is biological species. How long ago it evolved? Can it be otherwise - de-evolving of changelings?

Jamis

The wormhole has no linear time.

JULIAN BASHIR

Oh. So when Cardassians got through the wormhole they could found themselves in the past?

LAUREN

Some of them.

JULIAN BASHIR

That's actually make sense. But the wormhole aliens...

GAIP

They could do it on purpose. Actually the fact we can travel between quadrants in an instant is their doing - they control it. If they want, they can do whatever. Or maybe there were no wormhole aliens at first and the travelling through the wormhole was erratic. But anything that goes into the wormhole exists outside the time till it reaches the other side - any traveler in there is a Schrodinger's cat. As I understand this wormhole is stable only because wormhole aliens control this stability.

JACK

And I would like to talk about those assholes. If Founders are descendants of Cardassians - who said the wormhole aliens are not future Bajorans? They always yell that they're 'of Bajor'. There is no linear time in the wormhole. So I'd say they are future Bajorans who went even further that Founders in their own evolution - they became not just non-organic, they became pure energy. I'm sure if we catch one of them we'll find that they descended from Bajorans.

(He comes to the porthole and looks at opening wormhole)

Let's go to the wormhole and catch ourselves a bustard!

SARINA DOUGLAS

That's very interesting idea, Jack, but we first gotta understand how and we have no time for that.

JACK

Oh, that's easy, you just... And then... Hm... I need to think.

JULIAN BASHIR

Why would Pah'wraiths want to destroy Bajor then?

LOHT

That's pretty obvious, isn't it?

JULIAN BASHIR

No.

LOHT

Well, the same why Founders wanted to destroy Cardassia. Not destroy. Change. Shake. Make conditions where the mutation evolves. You said that logging mutation started after the Fire.

JULIAN BASHIR

Yes, all cases from history also suggest that it starts after disasters - new generation after disaster.

LOHT

So... That's why. They want to evolve. I bet all Dominion war was just to shake Cardassia.

JULIAN BASHIR

But if changelings evolved from Cardassians who got through the wormhole in the past - Hunters…

LOHT

Well, Hunters - yes. But what if changelings didn't? What if they first started evolving here and then - in our future - got through the wormhole? Into the past. Founders know this and they remember how it began. They're just doing what they remember was done to them - when they were Cardassians. And wormhole aliens - they know how it began for them but most of them doesn't want to do it, I think, so only Pah'wraiths are ready to do it.

JULIAN BASHIR

There was this event with the battle between Prophets and Pah'wraiths I was witness of at the old DS9 - it didn't feel like real battle. It was like Prophets were... washing their hands off.

SARINA DOUGLAS

If you ask me, it's very in character for both Cardassians and Bajorans. I know less of them than you, of course, but... It makes sense.

JULIAN BASHIR

I agree. But... What mutation is in Bajorans that will lead them to energy state?

JAMIS

You missed that ragnar's gene couldn't be the base of changeling mutation. Cardassian one is more interesting. It was fused with some Bajoran gene. My guess it's the one that will mutate them into the wormhole aliens.

SARINA DOUGLAS

So now you have the cure for those poor children?

JULIAN BASHIR

Yes, it still has no guarantees but yes, most of patients are alive and moving.

SARINA DOUGLAS

Then, I think, you became the part of this evolution. These children now will carry the mutation further.

JULIAN BASHIR

Yes, just for them to kill all those people all over again.

SARINA DOUGLAS

Well, if they are in the loop, it's hard to get off. Prophets want to get off but what would happen if they do? There would be no Prophets, there was never no wormhole aliens who stabilize the wormhole and lead Bajor - what would happen to Bajorans?

JULIAN BASHIR

Pah’wraiths want to destroy part of Bajor.

SARINA DOUGLAS

To preserve Bajor and Bajorans. Just think. If they evolved to such state, they will survive as a race for billion years. The same with Cardassians.

JULIAN BASHIR

Yeah, I've already been warned about this philosophy. Survival of the State at the expense of some of the people. It's dangerous.

SARINA DOUGLAS

And inevitable.

JULIAN BASHIR

You know why those two are silent?

Julian points at Jack and Lauren.

JULIAN BASHIR

They made the same mistake once.

JACK

The inevitability of outcome is not the reason to hasten it.

SARINA DOUGLAS

I'm not telling that I agree with it.

JULIAN BASHIR

There is always something missing. There always can be a third option. You can't give up just because it's 'inevitable'.

LEXXA KHAN

So someone in the Section is actually cleverer than you? With them figuring out that Changelings and Jem'Hadar have genetic likeness before you. Hm.

Lexxa goes out of the apartment. Sarina goes after her. Everyone else except Jamis who is sitting on a chair in the corner wonder off to other rooms of the apartment.

After some time Garak comes in the apartment.

JULIAN BASHIR

(With excitement)

Hey! I thought you're too busy! I knew you'll come!

Julian hugs Garak but Garak is uncomfortable.

ELIM GARAK

(To Jamis)

So there are no changes, he still sees things?

Jamis stands up and happens to be in a nurse coat with the badge.

JAMIS

No changes. It's kind of you to visit him, Castellan. As usual?

Julian stops hugging Garak and now is perplexed.

JULIAN BASHIR

You two know each other?

Jamis goes to another room of the apartment and brings two chairs and a kotra table.

ELIM GARAK

He's my friend, and I do feel guilty. There is a chance his condition deteriorated because I didn't let him know I'm alive after the skimmer accident. They say he heard the news before he lost all relation to reality. So every time I'm in the vicinity I can't help but visit. It's good for politics because I maximize opportunities of visiting Bajor and Federation.

JAMIS

Yes, it's the fourth time in two years. I have to answer rumors why do you visit us so often. What do I tell them next time?

Garak sits Julian in one of the chairs, sits in the other and sets the kotra game.

ELIM GARAK

Tell them I'm using your guys for brainstorming my problems, that should distract them.

JAMIS

From the truth?

ELIM GARAK

Yes, that I'm playing kotra with my old friend.

Julian looks at the table, back at Garak. He is visibly confused.

JULIAN BASHIR

That is some kind of a puzzle?

ELIM GARAK

It's kotra, dear Doctor, you know how to play it. We established that it's the only interaction we can do without you wondering out of your mind. It focuses you. Do you remember how I taught you to play it?

JULIAN BASHIR

Yes.

ELIM GARAK

Good. Then we play. First move is your, as always.

JAMIS

How do you know that he answers to you and not to one of his imaginary friends?

ELIM GARAK

I don't. I pretend.

JULIAN BASHIR

That's cruel, I don’t know the rules of this game.

ELIM GARAK

No you do. This figure is named...

JULIAN BASHIR

Elim!

JAMIS

He called you by name. You don't think that...

ELIM GARAK

That is startling, isn’t it. But how many times he calls me when I'm not here?

JAMIS

Many.

ELIM GARAK

I'm not losing hope, but honestly this is heartbreaking. Did I tell you how we met each other?

JAMIS

Like, five times.

ELIM GARAK

Oh, please excuse the old man.

JULIAN BASHIR

It's not funny.

Julian nevertheless starts playing kotra.

ELIM GARAK

He was very good Doctor. It's a pity.

JAMIS

Well, he had forty years of good run. Most of these poor bustards are broken from the beginning.

ELIM GARAK

But it caught to him.

JAMIS

It always does.

JULIAN BASHIR

Okay. You've won.

ELIM GARAK

I assure you I did not. Yet. Focus, Julian. If you won't focus, I most definitely will.

JULIAN BASHIR

On what I must focus? There are no clues. It's very well played, I admit, but I still can't see no reason and no motivation for this charade. So I give up. You won. I don't know what you're trying to say.

JAMIS

I think he's distraught.

ELIM GARAK

I wonder what drama is playing in his head. But information is always so fragmented I can't see the full picture.

JAMIS

Me, too. And I hear him every day. I scripted for you some interesting passages as you wanted.

ELIM GARAK

Yes, thank you.

Lauren and then Jack comes out of their rooms and sit on the sofa.

JULIAN BASHIR

(To them)

You two, too, are in this?

LAUREN

(To Jack who wanted to answer)

Don't answer. We've been through this. He's not talking to you.

(To Garak)

Hello to you, mister Castellan, we heard you're coming.

ELIM GARAK

Always charmed, miss Lauren. Jack.

JULIAN BASHIR

(To Garak)

I understand that my 'symptoms' are yours when you've been under the implant influence. You want me to feel what you felt then? Okay. I get it. I don't know why but I get it. What else?

JAMIS

(To Lauren and Jack)

By the way, maybe you guys figured out some patterns in Julian's behavior.

JACK

Mostly medical stuff. But nothing useful.

LAUREN

He mentions children more and more. As my biological clock ticks louder and louder it pisses me off. I want baby. From either of you. Jack? Jamis? Anyone? Mister Castellan? I’m not even persist on sex anymore. Just sperm. Can anyone give me baby already?

JACK

Oh, learn parthenogenesis already, Lauren, and shut up! He's probably talking about children because you are raving about them, not the other way around.

JULIAN BASHIR

(To himself)

Maybe Garak's symptoms were like mine, not the other way around? Am I really mad?

JACK

Like a hatter!

JULIAN BASHIR

No. No. That can't be true. Elim. I'm talking to you. You are sitting here, with kotra. You are talking with Jamis who is the nurse - suddenly - about me and how I see things so you don't think that I see you and hear you. But I do. It seems absurd to me because just minutes ago Jamis was one of the gang and I was just visiting. And you didn’t come with me because you were called off the last minute. But if you say that it's not true... Maybe the only thing that is left for me is to admit I was delusional but now I see clearer.

JAMIS

That was too close.

ELIM GARAK

What if?

JAMIS

No... It can't be.

JULIAN BASHIR

Or all this is delusion?

JAMIS

Nah. Told you. I have a theory that sometimes he understands that something is off - he's too clever to not to - and tries to make heads or tails of it. But of course it doesn't alleviate the condition.

JULIAN BASHIR

(To Garak)

Can I talk to you in private?

Garak is not reacting.

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, humor me, silly lizard.

Garak is startled. After a long pause of looking in each other eyes he stands up.

JAMIS

No, Castellan, don't do this.

ELIM GARAK

I will do what I like, thank you.

JAMIS

It's not a good idea.

Julian leads Garak into the bathroom.

INT. DS9, THE GENETICALLY ENGENEERED TEAM APPARTMENT, THE BATHROOM

JULIAN BASHIR

It's the blind spot, do you agree?

Garak looks around and nods.

JULIAN BASHIR

So what is going on? Humor me.

ELIM GARAK

You were in the state of hallucinations and delusion for two years, starting from the time in the jail after your treason with the Andorians. You were cleared for treason and all but it wasn't the issue anymore - you were transferred to this facility. They said it was inevitable. There is no successful genetic enhancement cases. Which in my opinion is total bullshit. I've known more than successful examples in my time. But here we are.

JULIAN BASHIR

After the war I was always living with the fear that they see me as a threat. Maybe that is what happened. But first I want to know something.

Julian kisses Garak. Garak is stunned and a little disgusted.

ELIM GARAK

What... was that?

JULIAN BASHIR

Is anything in you? We're alone, I won't mention it ever if you don't want but I need to know.

ELIM GARAK

Who you just kissed? The name, please.

JULIAN BASHIR

Elim Garak.

ELIM GARAK

Why?

JULIAN BASHIR

Because in my delusions I thought you are my husband.

ELIM GARAK

What?

JULIAN BASHIR

I'm not saying you are. But is there something?

ELIM GARAK

No.

JULIAN BASHIR

So there are no feelings?

ELIM GARAK

I love you like a friend but no, Doctor, I don't like you in this sense. Never had. And this kiss didn't change anything. I'm sorry, I didn't know about your feelings.

JULIAN BASHIR

I don't want to live in this version... But... You've done the same once. So I will do, too. Well, if I was delusional, you actually never did it but... Then it settled. I will cooperate.

ELIM GARAK

You're still making not much sense...

JULIAN BASHIR

Call Lauren and Jack here.

ELIM GARAK

Is it?

JULIAN BASHIR

It's a blind spot.

ELIM GARAK

Okay.

Garak goes out and in again - with Lauren and Jack.

JULIAN BASHIR

We have to escape, guys, I think you know how.

JACK

We've done it like a thousand times, yeah.

LAUREN

But why? And why we are listening to him?

JULIAN BASHIR

Because I'm not mad. I was poisoned. Intelligence always wanted me to end here with you. You should know that.

LAUREN

We know.

JULIAN BASHIR

So humor me. How could they poison me all this time - first in jail then here. But today I suddenly see clear. What changed?

JACK

Water? Food? Your pills?

LAUREN

How would they give him pills in the first place? And we all drink water and eat food from the same replicator.

ELIM GARAK

I beamed the gas distributor out of your bedroom when I arrived this night. They were poisoning you with the gas when you were sleeping.

JULIAN BASHIR

Elim?

ELIM GARAK

(To Jack and Lauren)

Are you with us?

They don’t answer.

ELIM GARAK

Oh, whatever, Picard will know what to do with you.

JULIAN BASHIR

You knew?

Garak taps on his ear ridge.

ELIM GARAK

Four to beam up.

JULIAN BASHIR

What about everyone else?

ELIM GARAK

There is no one else.

They are disappearing in the transporter beam right under Jamis' nose who opens the door to the bathroom - he certainly got suspicious when all four gathered in there.

INT. ENTERPRISE-D, THE BRIDGE

Picard is greeting them.

JEAN-LUC PICARD

Well, Doctor. Finally, you're with us.

JULIAN BASHIR

What?

ELIM GARAK

He's still disoriented. And I'm afraid I had to bring all gang.

JEAN-LUC PICARD

They are welcomed. We need all clever people on board.

Lauren and Jack are being escorted from the bridge.

JULIAN BASHIR

What's happening?

JEAN-LUC PICARD

We have a civil war on our hands.

We see on the view screen that DS9 is old, not the new one.

JULIAN BASHIR

It's old. It didn't blow up?

JEAN-LUC PICARD

What are you talking about?

JULIAN BASHIR

I'm trying to determine how long I was under the hallucinogens.

JEAN-LUC PICARD

No, it never blew up. But the wormhole did.

Now we see that they are orbiting Bajor with DS9.

JULIAN BASHIR

How long? How long I was there? You said I became like that in the jail. Then before Andor everything else - that was true. Then the station had to blow up. It blew up.

ELIM GARAK

Maybe your memory is still affected?

JULIAN BASHIR

Is it? Maybe... Or maybe it's all also an illusion.

ELIM GARAK

Does your ability to differentiate between reality and non-reality impaired?

JEAN-LUC PICARD

I will call Deanna. He clearly needs counselor.

JULIAN BASHIR

You still didn't brief me. What civil war?

JEAN-LUC PICARD

We have another infestation. Some energy parasites. Still undetectable. We need any experts to crack it.

JULIAN BASHIR

Ah. That's why you broke me up.

JEAN-LUC PICARD

And that's why we need you in good mental health. If someone can work up some test to detect this parasite - it's you. We can't trust anyone now. Which is unfortunate.

ELIM GARAK

But that's why you call for unusual friends like me.

JEAN-LUC PICARD

Indeed.

JULIAN BASHIR

Yeah, aliens and wackos - allies of all times.

ELIM GARAK

You're not the 'wacko', Doctor, you were poisoned.

JULIAN BASHIR

I'm not so sure anymore. Why we wackos were on the DS9 at all?

JEAN-LUC PICARD

That became the residence, I don't know why.

ELIM GARAK

Because it's too dangerous to keep you on Earth. And DS9 became the prison not only for your little team. Now all opposition ends up there. What's the point of the station if there is no wormhole?

JULIAN BASHIR

And Bajor doesn't object to it?

ELIM GARAK

The Prophets told them not to.

JULIAN BASHIR

Ah. Okay.

ELIM GARAK

You're looking for inconsistences. You think it's not real.

JULIAN BASHIR

If I can return to the world where... I have to try.

Deanna comes in.

DEANNA TROI

Well, he's definitely confused.

JULIAN BASHIR

Deanna. In that version... that I remember. You and Will saved me from jail. In this, as I understand... You came too late.

DEANNA TROI

Yes... But we're here now. I understand how you feel. You've lost two years.

JULIAN BASHIR

I lost more than time.

Julian looks at Garak.

DEANNA TROI

Yes, the hallucinations. Do you want to talk about them?

JULIAN BASHIR

Not particularly. I hate psychoanalyses. No offence, counselor, but I don't like your profession.

DEANNA TROI

You didn't have one on DS9, right?

JULIAN BASHIR

No. Not till... Not till Ezri.

DEANNA TROI

Who wasn't qualified. I am.

JULIAN BASHIR

Maybe... I'm still reserved. Can I just.. Go rest?

JEAN-LUC PICARD

Of course.

Julian once more looks at Garak and goes out.

INT. ENERPRISE-D, THE BEDROOM OF SOME APARTMENT

Julian lies in bed, lights out. There's a warp landscape in the viewport - the ship is moving at warp speed.

Julian can't sleep. He tosses and turns.

JULIAN BASHIR

The jail. Am I still in jail? Am I really mad? He's dead, isn't he? Really dead. I just heard the news... I remember that long night... It seemed never-ending. What if it still didn't end? And I'm just getting through the stages. That was denial - I imagined two happy years with him. Rampant dream. And now - bargaining. If he's alive I agree to lay all my lust behind. I don't care he's not in love with me - he's alive and I am content. Please, let him be alive. What next? Shouldn't it be anger? I don't want depression. Oh please, no, nothing of that will make him stay alive.

Julian is silent for a couple of seconds and we see only clocks that keeps time till 6:00. When it's 6:00 the alarm goes off.

INT. THE JAIL CELL - NIGHT

The alarm is going off. Julian wakes up and sits up. The guardian comes with the breakfast.

JULIAN BASHIR

What’s the date?

GUARDIAN

62606.1.

JULIAN BASHIR

Yesterday. He died yesterday.

Julian doesn't eat, he is crushed, he lays back and curls himself in embryo position and sobs.

Days pass. Julian is depressed and barely moves.

One day the Guardian comes and switches off the power field.

GUARDIAN

You're free.

JULIAN BASHIR

Why?

GUARDIAN

Charges dropped. President Ishan was an impostor. All his decisions are annulled.

JULIAN BASHIR

No. I... I couldn't just prophesize it... In the denial stage? It's not reality.

INT. THE RUNABOUT

There's the old DS9 blowing up in the view screen. The second later the wormhole blows up, too.

JULIAN BASHIR

That's not how it happened...

Benjamin Sisko comes to Julian.

BENJAMIN SISKO

I understand how it's hard to lose someone. But Garak saved us. He sacrificed himself. You owe him to live on.

JULIAN BASHIR

Am I still in the Dominion unreality machine? Or... Or this was true and the machine is my denial? He died then? And I lived years in five minutes trying to prevent myself from accepting his death? I'm talking like Ezri. I hate it. I hate it. I hate it!

Julian is angrily yells...

INT. JULUAN'S AND GARAK'S HOUSE, THE BEDROOM - NIGHT

...And wakes up.

Julian groans with relief.

JULIAN BASHIR

Just a nightmare.

The babies are crying in the distance.

Garak is lying by Julian. He also is waking up.

JULIAN BASHIR

No, no, sleep. It's my turn.

Julian kisses Garak in chufa and stands up.

INT. JULIAN'S AND GARAK'S HOUSE, CHILDREN'S ROOM - NIGHT

Julian comes to the cradle to two Cardassian-Human babies and takes them. They stop crying. He changes the diapers and replicates the milk.

JULIAN BASHIR

It's alright, daddy's here.

When everything's done and babies fall asleep he comes back to the bedroom.

INT. JULIAN'S AND GARAK'S HOUSE, BEDROOM - NIGHT.

Julian lies down beside Garak, closes his eyes and start falling asleep but something is not right. He looks up. Someone is in the room. And the room is different, and there is no Garak beside.

INT. JULIAN'S APARTMENT ON OLD DS9 - NIGHT

JULIAN BASHIR

Garak? Lights!

No, it's not Garak. Luther Sloan sits in the chair beside Julian's bed.

LUTHER SLOAN

Not exactly. But we definitely trigger the same string in your head. Spy stuff.

JULIAN BASHIR

How are you alive?

LUTHER SLOAN

You're not tired asking this? How I stayed alive time before that?

JULIAN BASHIR

Last time I watched you dying. I was in your crumbling head.

LUTHER SLOAN

Did you? Are you sure it wasn't the other way round?

JULIAN BASHIR

No. No one is in my head.

LUTHER SLOAN

Except of Lethean. Do you think you are so special you can survive that?

JULIAN BASHIR

Altovar?

Sloan turns into в Garak.

ELIM GARAK

That would be more familiar?

JULIAN BASHIR

Then why you weren’t Garak when I called for him?

ELIM GARAK

How can I control your perception of me?

JULIAN BASHIR

Dax? Curzon?

ELIM GARAK

So much confusion, Deanna was right.

JULIAN BASHIR

The hell is happening?

ELIM GARAK

My dear, if you don't know, how shall I? I'm just your imaginary friend.

JULIAN BASHIR

No.

ELIM GARAK

Well, you invented me not to die of boredom but I agree - this is too far out.

JULIAN BASHIR

What are you talking about?

ELIM GARAK

I'm talking about you going completely gaga. But, I guess, you can do such things only for some time. Then you go bonkers.

JULIAN BASHIR

Do what?

ELIM GARAK

What do you remember about your life?

JULIAN BASHIR

I... There are too many versions now. Which one?

ELIM GARAK

The real one.

JULIAN BASHIR

Which one is real?

ELIM GARAK

I would guess the one you block. The one you're running away from.

JULIAN BASHIR

Where Garak is dead? But I even can't understand which time...

ELIM GARAK

Oh no, what Garak? I told you, I'm in your head, darling. I'm not real, I can’t die.

JULIAN BASHIR

Maybe you, whoever you are...

ELIM GARAK

Oh, but I am the only one. Or you thought that this poor excuse for a character is real? Come on, you're not that good a writer. All those inconsistences. None of it was real. Garak, DS9, the War. Just look at the mess you've made. I mean, genitalia that looks like a flower from the planet on another end of the galaxy? Who's writing like this?

JULIAN BASHIR

I'm not writing anything.

ELIM GARAK

You know what? Exactly! You never wrote a single holoprogram because your alter ago Felix also is in your imagination. Look, I make it easy for you. Imagine the most boring life constructed with your own decisions. If you made the safest decision every time where would you be?

JULIAN BASHIR

I don't know...

Garak stands up and plays with the tennis racket and a ball.

JULIAN BASHIR

I would be a tennis player?

ELIM GARAK

Mm. Maybe. No. Maybe not this decision. Too much fun still. All those genetic tests for enhancements you wouldn't pass if you get into professional league. That's why you dropped it, is it?

JULIAN BASHIR

Then what? I'm still medic. I didn't go to Starfleet?

Garak hits the ball.

ELIM GARAK

Smash!

JULIAN BASHIR

So now what, I'm on Earth? In Paris? I'm in Paris with Palis?

INT. EARTH, PARIS, JULIAN'S AND PALIS' APARTMENT, BEDROOM - NIGHT

And the room changes again, now Palis sleeps beside Julian.

ELIM GARAK

Well you should be, it's her daddy's clinic. But she still pressures for children so... I don't know. What did you do? Maybe you are not just bored here. Maybe you're alone and miserable. That's why the crisis?

JULIAN BASHIR

I don't remember. Why then I don't remember?

ELIM GARAK

You're asking me? I'm not the counselor. Or it began earlier?

JULIAN BASHIR

What?

ELIM GARAK

Maybe it began with your operation. Didn't you ever ask yourself why everyone who tried to enhance themselves ended in that little madhouse but you are perfect and sane?

JULIAN BASHIR

I don’t know why I was so lucky but this can't be happening on its own because I have a functioning brain. I checked!

ELIM GARAK

Well, if you’ve got your degree in an imaginary school and is looking at imaginary scans... How do you really know you're not drooling now on the floor of the madhouse?

INT. GENETICALLY ENENEERED TEAM WARD

Julian is amongst the team but he's in the pace of Sarina when she still was catatonic. Time fastens around him - people are moving around him fast, years come by.

JULIAN BASHIR

We made the full circle. That was the initial thought of this trip.

ELIM GARAK

Not that deep, though.

JULIAN BASHIR

There should be some way to know what's really going on.

ELIM GARAK

How can you know you're in the dream?

JULIAN BASHIR

I already know. I know I’m in a dream or whatever this is, that's not the issue. I need the way to know when I'm out of it.

ELIM GARAK

There is only one way.

JULIAN BASHIR

I know, the wake up realization. I woke a couple of times already and it didn't help.

ELIM GARAK

Sure. You can 'wake up' in a dream and even think you're up but you're not. And does this wake up realization differs somehow from the real one?

JULIAN BASHIR

It seems that yes. But how?

ELIM GARAK

Don't look at me.

JULIAN BASHIR

Now I appreciate your struggle with hallucinations even more.

ELIM GARAK

Of course if it did happen. Or I was really him.

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, whatever. Okay. So first I have to find out what type of hallucinations it is. What's the reason? Then I will know where is the exit. And we looked through almost everything. And nothing seems right. I've been in all those situations... Or similar... I would recognize.

ELIM GARAK

We forgot the Wadi game realm. Scream for me, darling.

JULIAN BASHIR

...I've been in all those situations and it's not it!

EXT. THE OUTER SPACE NEAR THE WORMHOLE

Julian and Garak are floating without any space costumes.

JULIAN BASHIR

So it must be something else.

ELIM GARAK

Some unknown thing? Yes, that figures. You can't guess because you are not aware this thing can actually happen.

The wormhole opens.

JULIAN BASHIR

In this area... There are things I know are happening, and fairly often. But I personally had never experienced anything similar.

ELIM GARAK

But of course you know how this happens and it's not happening like this. Is it?

JULIAN BASHIR

No. No, the Orb experience is not like this. I think... I would never know how my enhanced brain can perceive it, though. But I would at least remember being near the Orb. But of course the Prophets can talk to someone beside the Orb. And this is a chilling thought. But they wouldn't waste time on scenarios like that, would they? They would just straight on tell me what to do. There is, of course, always the possibility it isn't the Prophet I'm talking to... But fairy similar in nature...

Garak turns into Dukat.

JULIAN BASHIR

Is it my perception again?

SKRAIN DUKAT

Oh, you see me as myself at last? No, it's me, the one and only Skrain Dukat, at your service.

JULIAN BASHIR

Last time I believed these words a good man nearly died.

SKRAIN DUKAT

Oh, I don't care do you believe me or not. That is so not important. But I am still furious about my trial. You did the literal opposite of what I wanted. You ruined my reputation!

JULIAN BASHIR

Your what? Oh God, I can't believe I kissed you.

SKRAIN DUKAT

Imagine my disgust.

JULIAN BASHIR

Oh. Thank you. The second version was indeed a hoax. And the first, with the trial, was the real one. So I'm married to Garak. That's a relief.

SKRAIN DUKAT

If I still had my gag reflex I would vomit. But relax, I reckon upon your sweet sweet love for the bastard. Your attachment for him always was your weakness - the same as his for you was his.

JULIAN BASHIR

So I was right. I came too close to your little secret and you panicked. You are indeed planning on destroying Bajor. Well, not completely because where would all little Prophets and Pah'wraiths come from then. But exactly so much that it would guarantee their becoming. It's so interesting how Dukat was on both plans. He was the one who initiated Cardassia’s 'shake' and he was the one who tried Bajor's. But you failed because Sisko stopped you.

INT. BAJOR, FIRE CAVES

SKRAIN DUKAT

Well, he didn't actually. He was a part of a bigger plan. The one that even those spineless bastards who's wanting to keep their hands clean agreed on. That was the mutual plan.

JULIAN BASHIR

Jake!

SKRAIN DUKAT

It's so interesting to observe your slow thinking.

JULIAN BASHIR

Jake is in the Fire Caves. You are distracting me. I must warn Nog.

SKRAIN DUKAT

Mm. How? I'm afraid you stuck here with me.

JULIAN BASHIR

I... Oh, now I see, the first hallucination, there was an infestation of energy parasites. And I was the expert. I am the expert. I had readings of Kira and Jake during and after they were possessed by your brethren. They both changed. It was subtle but it wouldn't go away.

SKRAIN DUKAT

Yes, once you're possessed there is no going back. I was still me but... I wasn't.

JULIAN BASHIR

So Jake still has Pah'wraith inside of him. And he will do whatever you couldn't in these caves. Initiate volcanic reactions, seismic activity... Something like that?

SKRAIN DUKAT

No magic. Just tectonic plates.

JULIAN BASHIR

I have to get out.  

SKRAIN DUKAT

And I repeat: how? And - why? Do you understand what will happen if this won't happen?

JULIAN BASHIR

People will not die.

SKRAIN DUKAT

Oh really? Let's think deeper. If Bajorans won't evolve into Prophets, what would be? Ah, yes, they would never even live to this day. Only Prophet's guidance made this possible. They are too old civilization to survive on its own. And such decisions were already made many times. Prophets were stunting Bajor growth, even with mass murders like that, before. Do you think it's the first time or it will be their last? They saved them from themselves many times. I'm here to stop you from intervening just because that is how it happened in their memory. In my memory now also. That's how it already happened. If you meddle and something will go wrong... Let's just say anything in the past can go wrong. Changing what already happened now you will change the past. Bajor and Cardassia past. How many deaths and non-existences will be on your conscience then?

JULIAN BASHIR

How many new existences and lives?

SKRAIN DUKAT

You can't predict that you will do more good than evil.

JULIAN BASHIR

I'll risk.

SKRAIN DUKAT

Will you risk Elim's life? You were so glad that this saccharin-loaded world where you are couple of the year is real. But it wouldn't be. Not if you meddle.

JULIAN BASHIR

(After a long pause)

We have explicit deal with him that we won't let the love for each other stand in the way of saving lives, of our integrity. None of us is deserved being spared at the expense of innocent lives. We would not forgive each other if we exchange us for someone else.

SKRAIN DUKAT

You literally can erase two planets with your meddling. I think it qualifies. It's better sit and watch how millions die than be a direct cause of the fall of two civilizations. Because of you there would be no Prophets and Founders there would be no Bajor and Cardassia.

JULIAN BASHIR

Why? I know about it now. You don't think I am qualified enough to lead Bajoran mutation without any unnecessary deaths? I already meddled in Cardassian evolution so much that I stopped all unnecessary deaths it was causing. I will do the same for Bajor. Why people constantly forget that there is always the third way? It’s frustrating.

SKRAIN DUKAT

(Angry)

You will not do this!

JULIAN BASHIR

Why? Because you'll be angry that you became the cause of your people suffering when you just could ask for help? Now I understand how frustrating for Elim it was when someone claimed that they saved him by literarily crippling him. If you want to save someone - help them, don't maim them and think it's better than death. In most cases it so isn't.

SKRAIN DUKAT

But it's not fair! My people died! And those hippy will get off with nothing more than a fright?!

JULIAN BASHIR

Well, I would also prefer that Carssia wouldn't go through that. Elim was wounded with Cardassia, he is healing with her but that is a long process. I would prefer he wouldn't go through this pain. And I would do anything to prevent it. For the future. Well, future past. If you dare to make it even easier and rewrite this... You just have to ask nest time. But now I think I have the only one concern. And I’m getting late already. I think now both Prophets and Pah'wraiths already know that their plan is a success. And you, Dukat, is outnumbered. So let me do my part now. I'm ready.

SKRAIN DUKAT

No! No! It's unfair! I will not let...

JULIAN BASHIR

(Waving the hand at Dukat and smiling wide)

Bye!

INT. BAJOR, FIRE CAVES.

Jake Sisko and Nog are coming into the Fire chamber.

Nog's delta communicator blips. Nog touches it.

NOG

Yes?

JULIAN BASHIR

(As voice from the communicator)

Nog, give me Jake for a second...

FADE OUT

THE END

of Episode VII

 

**Author's Note:**

> Only two things are changed intentionally in enhanced universe – neither Benjamin Sisko nor Odo returned.


End file.
